elysianusfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch
Witches are supernatural beings born with the power to harness magic and alter reality through witchcraft. History The origin of witches remains unknown, it is known that witches were born and existed on Earth, long before humanity. In these times, practitioners of magic were seen as diviners and healers, sometimes even worshipped as gods, angels, and even demons. However, as the ages past and humanity evolved, magic eventually became feared and those practicing it were persecuted, slaughtered, and banished. In response, the witches untied and fled to Panagard, where they flourished and lived in peace under the benevolent rule of the Trinity. Contrary to popular belief, only sorcerers receive their powers from demons, whereas witches are born with their power. In modern times, witches are regarded by humanity as creatures of myth and folklore. Covens While some live and practice on their own, most witches are members of a coven, a group of witches who collectively practice and share knowledge on witchcraft. A coven acts as a large organization that follows strict rules of conduct administered by a leader known as the Regent. There are several covens throughout the realms, with at least three in every major city. Usually though, no matter what coven they are affiliated with, witches each other consider each other extended family, often offering support and protection when it is necessary and referring to each other as brothers and sisters. Whenever a witch dies, their power is passed down to the members of their coven, enhancing both their collective and individual power. Characteristics and Traits *'Spark:' Witches are born with a reserve of magical power within their soul, known as The Spark. It is this inherent power source that gives them their ability to manipulate magic. *'Unique Blood:' While it is known that witch blood could be used to cure or revive medical subjects via transfusion, their blood has other supernatural qualities, which have yet to be explicitly stated. Heritage The offspring of two witches will always be a witch. For witches, the production of a human child is extremely unlikely, while for humans the production of a witch child is even more unlikely. Although the witches are technically a distinct species from regular humans, in extremely rare cases, they can interbreed with humans. No further explanation has been given regarding the mechanics or heritability of these genetics, but it's likely the source of their magical power, or the necessary instructions to produce their magic. Population During the middle ages, a majority of witches were hunted down and violently slaughtered, causing those who possessed the trait to eventually decline in number. However, within the last few centuries, the witches have had an incredible population boom. Physical Characteristics While witches are nearly indistinguishable from normal humans of African descent, they can be distinguished by their luminescent eyes, slightly higher body temperature, superior physical abilities and senses, and greatly extended lifespans. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers Despite whatever form of magic they use, the basic powers of every witch include: * Casting '''is the power to harness and manipulate magical energy through the recitation of incantations. * '''Channeling '''is the power to draw power from external sources to boost a witch’s power. * '''Conjuration is the ability to call or summon an object, person, or spirit into existence. Other Powers * Elemental Control: The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. ** Premonitions: The power to divine future, past or present events through the observation and study of dreams. ** Psychometry: The power to divine future, past or present events through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. ** Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. Relationships Humans The relationship between humans and witches is generally positive relationship, although this was not always the case. Throughout the past, more than half of the human population lived in fear of the supernatural community. This fear caused many of the humans to hate and persecute all creatures who were different from them, especially witches. This eventually led to some of the world’s most infamous witch trials that massacred thousands of Witches. While it is implied that more than half of those who were accused were entirely innocent, many of those killed were true Witches. Throughout the centuries, the belief in the occult has dramatically declined to the point that many humans like to poke fun at witchcraft, a behavior that many witches encourage to ensure their anonymity to the human world and allow them to quietly practice their craft in private. Witches The relationship between witches is generally a positive relationship where the witches not only help and protect each other, but often treat one another as members of an extended family. However, while some witches may feel it is their duty to help each other, it has been proven that some witches may disregard this belief and turn against their own people if it comes to it. Weaknesses * Addiction: If a witch is not careful, they can become corrupted by the stimulating quality of casting. * Balance: For every magical action, there is always an equal and opposite magical reaction, no matter what form of magic is used. * Belief: In order to successfully cast a spell, a witch must have confidence that he will succeed in casting the spell, and needs to intend to do that spell wholeheartedly. * Distraction: If a witch does not give full attention to their spells, it can hinder them from effectively casting. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, witches are vulnerable to attack before their completion. * Emotions: A witch's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. Strong emotions such as anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from effectively accessing their powers. * Inexperience: Without the proper knowledge, the use of a spell can create unpredictable or dangerous results. * Overexertion: Magic requires physical energy in order to function, meaning that only so much could be used at any one time. Repeated or extensive use of magic in a short time-frame can cause severe headaches, nosebleeds, loss of consciousness, exhaustion, spark burnout, and even death. * Witchcraft: All magic can be undone through the use of witchcraft. Category:Species